


Tiny Treats

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Being Darcy’s old friend you meet a certain tall blond who takes a liking to your bakery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



 

You had worked in the bakery almost all your life. It was all you really knew. Not only were you good at baking, but you could decorate cakes that people came for miles to get their hands on. This led to your dream coming true when you opened your own bakery.

The day Darcy walked into your bakery with him was one you would never forget. You had been friends with Darcy almost all your life, she had gone off and made new friends, working for some smarty-pants college lady…okay, okay. You had to admit Dr. Jane was absolutely brilliant and beautiful. Darcy brought her a few times to have some of your cakes. You were jealous, Darcy had been your friend, almost your only friend who truly understood you growing up.

You shook your head, it didn’t matter now.

What mattered now was the fucking GOD standing behind your friend…the one that was currently smiling at you the way you smiled at the perfect chocolate pastry, with powdered sugar on top.

“Helllloooooo?! Midgard to Y/N?! Are you there? NASA calling…” Darcy smirked knowingly at you, “I know, he gets that reaction from everyone we meet, its all those muscles!” she exclaimed poking him in the side. “Anyhow, he is staying with Jane and I, but!” she exclaimed as you wiped your hands on you white apron, feeling like an idiot for staring so openly at him. “He likes poptarts!”

You blinked at her, “And that has what to do with me Darcy?” you asked, “my product is nothing like poptarts, no offense to your questionable taste Mr…?”

“You may call me Thor,” he said taking your hand in his.

‘ _Holy fuck he’s big_!’ you thought as his large hand practically swallowed your up. It had been a long time since you had felt….small. You were no where near being small, always being a little more than thick, especially in your hips and ass. “yea-uhhhh, Y/N,” you managed looking up at him, he towered over you and Darcy as well. Where the hell had she found such a guy?

The doorbell chimed and in swept Jane, she smiled at you before hugging Darcy, “hey sorry I’m late!” she exclaimed, pulling away before moving to Thor’s side and giving him a good kiss on the lips.

‘ _Of course_ ,’ you thought to yourself, “So,” you smiled at Darcy, “what’ll it be?” you asked.

They stayed for a few hours, laptops on table chattering away animately. Though it was good for business, Thor was seated right next to the bakeries large window and women stopped and came in. They bought your display out and you were too busy refilling to truly talk with Darcy.

“Y/N?!!!!” Darcy waved you over before you were too busy, hurrying over you let out a little sigh. “We are gonna get going, but we’ll stop by again from time to time,” she smiled brightly at you even as Jane and Thor squabbled behind her.

“Yes!” you smiled back ignoring it as best you could before large thick arms wrapped around you. “Ah!” you felt your face burn as you were lifted off the ground rather easily.

Setting you down Thor placed a kiss on your cheek, you could hear the sighs around you. “Better than poptarts!” he laughed loudly and you looked down smiling, a small bloom of pride filling your chest. “We will definitely come back!”

***

Darcy would come back, it was a full year before you saw or heard anything of the tall blond. “So, Jane broke up with him.”

“What?!” you asked surprised.

She nodded, “well, he’s hardly around and she met this guy who can speak nerd like she can. I mean, Thor can actually keep up. I know he seems like nothing but brawn, but those Asgardians are pretty advanced y’know?”

You let out a little chuckle, “well, I’ll have to take your word for it, I don’t know anything about him or his people, much less the lives of our super-powered heroes.” You said, it was nice to have your friend back.

“Well, because I saw the way you looked at him, and he has asked about you when he’s come around. Though it would be unfair of him to try to strike something up without first dating you and getting to know you.”

You felt your face burn, “shut it Darcy!” you pointed your fork at her, standing you moved to the counter, handing the cashier your empty plates when the door chimed.

Thick bands wrapped around you and a loud chuckle filled your ears, “Hello my sweet friend!” he exclaimed squeezing you tightly, “so tiny!” he added letting you down to your feet.

You turned in surprise as Darcy smiled at you, narrowing your eyes at her before turning your attention to the other man that had entered your bakery. “Hello, Thor, who have you brought?”

Green eyes narrowed in your direction, long slender arms crossed his chest, “this is who you keep speaking of?” the other man said looking down at you disdainfully.

You felt your face pale, it was as if you had been slapped in the face. Of course, it was always like this, no one was very impressed with you and you stared at your feet for a moment even when you heard Darcy scream at the man as she stood and Thor had to keep her from hitting him.

You felt two fingers under your chin and lifted your gaze up, placing a blinding smile on your lips you raised an eyebrow, “geez, you’d think being royalty your friends could get a little bit of manners huh?” you laughed softly brushing Thor’s hand away, chest still hurting.

Thor stared at you for a moment before clapping the guy on the back so hard he coughed and stumbled forwards. “My brother Loki, adopted of course,” he smiled at you. “I could not stop praising your baked goods and looked forwards to having them again!”

Darcy felt her heart break as you tensed a little more, your go to move showing up as you grabbed your apron, thoughtlessly wiping your hands on them. She dropped her head into her hand, “Thor you idiot!” she muttered quietly.

“I’ll get you a platter yes!?” you asked hurriedly before excusing yourself and disappearing into the back of the bakery.

The three sat down and between Darcy and Thor Loki was beside himself.

“Hi!!” a cheerful voice interrupted them, all three looked over at the bubbly cashier. “Ms. Y/N had to go, but she said the sampler platter is on the house as well as any take home treats you want!”

Darcy sighed and leaned back into her seat, “you should have said you were happy to see her you dolt.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

They came by religiously it seemed. Most of the time it was Darcy, Jane accompanied her once and you started to like her. She was passionate about science and although you didn’t understand half of what she said, you knew she wasn’t the type to be bratty or spiteful. Which you should have known from the beginning as Darcy wouldn’t keep that kind of company.

You even liked Loki, he would come by himself most times. Always ordering a tea set: tea, mini scone, biscotti and a blueberry muffin, sometimes asking for finger sandwiches. You had been surprised at first, he would not deal with the girls behind the counter and had asked for you straightaway.

It surprised you that he could put it all away and you had giggled while sitting with him those first few visits. Where did he put it all? Compared to Thor he was very slender!

“What?” he had asked, “I learned to eat with the men of Asgard, this is nothing…you should see their tables, food practically falling of-” he caught himself cheeks reddening a little as you had smiled at him.

Thor came three times a week, and you could almost always keep yourself busy. If Darcy wasn’t with him, you watched them chat and knew they were very close. It surprised you that she kept pushing for you to say something to him.

Maybe it was the fact that you were busy with a wedding cake that you had been working on for hours that morning, maybe it was your help had called off last minute leaving you with a majority of work, but you were not in the most chipper mood when Darcy walked in toting Thor behind her. She gave you the brightest smile and pushed Thor towards you.

As soon as his arms wrapped around you, all the tension left your body. You melted into his larger frame, your head barely reaching his chest when you stood next to him, a small sigh escaping you as he let his chin rest on the top of your head. Allowing yourself a small reprieve you closed your eyes and inhaled, God he always smelled so good! Like fresh forests and air dried laundry, was that a thing? You wondered to yourself, before trying to pull away.

Thor would have none of it though as he swept you up, laughing as you clutched at his broad shoulders, “Y/N!!” he shouted as you punched at his chest and shoulders. His laughter loud and booming filled the very corners of your small bakery, “Such a pleasure to see you again!”

“Thor!! Put me down right now!!” you demanded angrily, it always unnerved you to be lifted so, although you knew that he wouldn’t drop you.

Darcy cocked her head, “mood,” she uttered taking a seat.

Thor set you down and you huffed, “I just stepped out to help this lady I have to get back to work. Sorry I can’t spend time with you right now.” You looked down as you straightened your uniform, wiping your hands on your apron.

“Y/N…” he watched as you hurried into the back room a little disappointed.

You had finished boxing the last part of the wedding cake and reached for the topper, “Why do you avoid my brother?”

A scream escaped you and the sound of the topper hitting the ground was enough to bring you to tears. “ **LOKI**!” you exclaimed staring in horror at the shattered topper.

He shrugged, “it was hideous anyhow,” sighing he waved his hand collecting the pieces together and handing you the brand new topper. “There, now would you tell me wh-” he chuckled as you threw your arms around him, having set the topper down safely. “It is nothing,” he assured you.

**

Thor smiled when Meg, a waitress, walked up and placed two plates in front of him and Darcy, a nice golden cake sat on each one, two plain two with nuts on them. “No thank you,” he sighed, disappointed that you would not visit with him. Maybe it was time to give up? He had been arriving with Darcy and each time you were busy, even when they tried to ‘switch it up’ as Darcy said. It was as if you were pointedly avoiding him and….he was disheartened.

Meg cleared her throat, “this is a new but rather simple cake miss Y/N has added to the menu. We call it the Asgardian,” she smiled when two pairs of eyes flew to her, “A simple honey cake which can be ordered with or without sliced toasted almonds. It is sweet enough to satisfy the avid sweet-tooth king, yet not so that it turns anyone away. Pairs well with tea and milk, or a light decaf.”

Darcy giggled, “when was this added?”

“Oh just recently…” she looked around, “the lady boss only ever runs away from you sir, so I am quiet certain that she has a crush on you.” She paused, a finger to her lips, “I would like to see her happy and she brightens up when you come round…” her voice trailed off as she turned walking away in thought.

Darcy and Thor quickly reached for their forks both taking generous bites. Both moaned loud enough to draw the eyes of other customers and Darcy could hear Meg giggle. “She has a thing for you, just ask her out already! She keeps running away to keep from getting hurt and if your not gonna man up and ask her out then stop coming by!!” Darcy growled at him, “it’s not nice having what you want hung in front of your eyes only to be denied.”

“Do you think I do not understand that?!” he asked, before he could say more your voice carried through the double doors and both of them were on their feet and behind the counter before they could think twice. Thor felt the air rush out of him when he pushed open the bakery doors to find Loki wrapped around you. “Loki?” he asked surprised.

**

“Loki?!” you looked up, surprised to find Thor and Darcy standing in the doorway. “What is the meaning of this?!” Thor asked stepping in.

“Thor?!”

“Woah big guy!” Darcy clung to his arm, but her shoes did not grip the floor and she slid across as Thor kept walking.

“Brother!!” Loki smiled, before he realized what Thor must be thinking and smiled. “Have you not been back here before? Y/N keeps her kitchen rather clean and very organized, even I am in awe of her organizational skills.” he praised leaning down to kiss your forehead.

You tried to pull away but he hugged you tighter, “Loki?”

“Y/N? Loki has been back here?” why? He had been scolded when he attempted to follow you back here…why did Loki get to see where you created your magic? He stopped short, “are you…is… Loki?!” he exclaimed finally.

Your eyes widened when it clicked, “no! NO! It’s not like that! I don’t like Loki! I like you-” you froze as Loki chuckled in your ear.

“Finally, now Darcy if you please?” he unwrapped himself from you and held his hand out to Darcy who let go of Thor, pausing to give you a quick pat on the head and following Loki into a portal.

“Is this like the game? Oh!! That Doctor Strange guy does this too!”

“Darling, what he does is not like what I do-”

You stared up at Thor who had not moved as the portal closed between you. You could feel your face burning and you reached for your apron, wiping your already clean hands.

“You do that a lot,” Thor pointed out, he nodded at your hands when you looked up at him quizzically, “when you are nervous, you wipe your hands on the apron even though they are clean.” His voice was low and quiet and he stepped towards you seemingly unsure of himself, “may I speak plainly lady Y/N?” you nodded unsure yourself. “I have never had a need to try for anything, I always excelled at the physical things in life.”

“Thor…” you weren’t sure what he was getting at, “What?”

“You!” he ran a hand through his hair and you stared up at him, “Women do not run from me or avoid me..” he finally explained, “not even Sif gave me excuses like you have.”

You felt your face burn, “oh,” was all you could mutter. So, it was just because you didn’t fawn and throw yourself at him? “I just don’t see a point in it when I am really not your type, I am not leggy, or beautiful, I’ve got curves in all the wrong places and have come backs that have made Loki wince. I have thoughts and don’t hold back. I take care of myself and am never going to be the damsel in distress Thor. You want what you can’t have, the moment I give into you you’ll get bored and leave….” you looked up at him hurt across your face. “Do you…maybe I should just quench your curiosity and let you go?”

Thor stood in shock at what you had just said. “Y/N, you are full of nonsense!” he let out, louder than he wanted when you winced and took a step back he stepped towards you. “I, uh,” he frowned, “perhaps I should just leave you be?” he asked quietly. “I did not mean to make you feel uncertain nor was it my intent to make you feel as if you were just a curiosity. I have seen you work, you are everything you have said. Though I would use the word voluptuous, daring, strong, not to be trifled with. Your humor is scathing and one lesser men would turn from or call unbecoming of a woman, those men would never see the halls of Asgard much less those of Valhalla.”

You sucked in a breath as he caught you about your waist, pulling you into him, you had to tilt your head back to meet his gaze. A small noise leaving you.

“Y/N I am not here just to sate my curiosity in you, I am here because my soul calls out to yours. You have caught the attention of God and that is no small feat. I would have you be mine, proudly proclaim it before all others and never let you go..” you swallowed as with every word he uttered he had bent closer till his lips brushed yours, “but if you want none of that and would have me go-” he let go of you, stepping back.

“Oh, fuck it!” you exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling with all your might till he bent down and you crashed your lips against his. Your heart thundered in your ears, an electric thrill running through you to the very tips of your toes. breaking the kiss you sucked in air staring up at him in absolute surprise, your hand at your lips.

Thor growled as he caught your face in his hands and kissed you again, pressing you into the table behind you, until he easily lifted you, pulling your legs around his waist as he demanded every ounce of your breath from your lips. 

The door swinging open was the only reason you both stopped, giggles erupting as Meg pushed two cashiers out, “I’m sorry miss, the caterer called, said you were due in fifteen minutes? Thought you should be getting along now yeah?”

You nodded your forehead resting on his chest to hide you blush. “Thank you Meg,” you murmured as she shut the door. A small bubble of laughter left your lips as Thor stood still attempting in catching his breath. “I guess I should go?”

“If it is necessary…” he murmured.

“See you tomorrow then?” you asked standing.

Thor smiled, “A date?”

Nodding you grabbed what was left that you needed, the cake topper in hand, “A date.”

 


End file.
